Saving the Life of Peter Pevensie
by Nikki2408
Summary: Adele Watts is a 'normal' Narnian runaway princess living life on the run and playing by her own rules, but after saving the life of his Majesty Peter Pevensie in battle, nothing can and will ever be the same again.  Peter/OC


**Hey friends!**

**This being my second attempt at a Fic, I'm absolutely sure that there'll be quite a few mistakes and what not, so please don't judge too harshly! So, I would just like you to please Read and Review, use constructive criticism and even give me more ideas to help combat writers block when it comes :) **

**Thank You! **

**About the story:**

**Adele Watts is a 'normal' Narnian runaway princess who catches wind of the great battle. After battling in many battles of her own, she doesn't think twice about defying the wishes of authority and becoming part of this one too, but when she saves the life of none other than Peter Pevensie, she realizes that she will no longer be just an average runaway, instead she'll become a hero…which is something that she's never wanted and always feared. **

**(Note: If Adele seems like too much of a Mary Sue, please let me know! I absolutely HATE Mary Sue's, but I know that while I'm writing, I do tend to make some of my characters too 'perfect' and I barely realize it.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its Characters. If I did, I would be quite rich and I doubt that I would be writing fanfiction about it.**

**Enjoy, Read and Review! **

Chapter One;

Freedom Gone

Adele Watts stood at attention in her armor. She was about to head into battle lead by none other than His Highness Peter Pevensie himself. Although she was in the front line, she had no fear in her heart because she knew that if she were to die, at least she would be reunited with her family once more.

She wore a helmet upon her head as well as all of the appropriate armor protecting every part of her body. In her right hand she carried a large sword and in her left, a large shield with the emblem of Aslan upon it.

The sun beat down upon the ground and beads of sweat continuously drip down her brow while she waited along with hundreds of others for the word that would throw them into the war.

Then it came.

A single gesture made by Peter and suddenly it was Chaos. Adel ran forward beside the king and kept his back. That was her self-appointed job: Protect the king from harm. She was fierce in her battle, ruthless and unforgiving.

_Heh, _She thought to herself, _If only you could see me now, mother. You would have a fit!_

Despite the ensuing chaos surrounding her, she giggled manically. She wondered if anyone paid any attention. She guessed that they probably wouldn't have; they were fighting for their lives, after all.

Suddenly time seemed to freeze as a particularly cunning creature leapt at His Majesty from behind, holding a sword above his head and preparing to slice him in half.

In a wild second, Adele leapt high into the air right in front of the offender, swinging her sword upwards… but missed, and instead of killing the offender, she merely got in his way.

He very nearly sliced her head off.

But nevertheless, he was still thrown and just in time because His Majesty just caught sight of Adele hitting the ground, nearly getting trampled by his horse's feet.

"Come on, get up!" Yelled Peter angrily; Taking her hand and dragging her off the ground, pulling her onto his horse.

Together they looked out for one another right up until they were among the last ones standing.

Adele quickly dismounted the horse and surveyed her surroundings. The valley was littered with bodies, both from the good and bad sides. Despite having seen this sort of thing before, it still made her stomach turn uncomfortably. Very soon the clean up would start and an official tally of the losses would be released and when that happened, every identity would be known. Adele didn't want to be counted, especially because it would come to Aslan's attention that she defied his wishes by disguising herself as a boy and jumping into battle. So, not wanting to be found out as being a girl, she tried to run away into the woods but her ankle stopped her. She hadn't been able to feel the pain amongst all the adrenalin during the battle, but now it came to her in one massive throb.

"You're leaving?" Enquired Peter; helping her off the ground once again.

She heard a thump behind her, and came to the conclusion that Peter had just dismounted his horse as well.

Not wanting to give away her gender by showing him her voice, she simply decided that it was safer to stay silent. She thought that she seemed quite like an idiot, but she knew that it was safer than speaking out and getting into trouble. She had, after all, defied authority in the first place.

Seemingly baffled by her silence, Peter made his way to stand in front of her and look into the slit of her helmet that showed her eyes. Her very feminine eyes. She quickly shut them and made a sound in the back of her mouth that sounded as if she found something particularly distasteful.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Peter; helping her up off the ground. She thought that she must feel too light and not like a man at all, so she tried to make herself heavier by resisting.

Once she was up, she shook her head and tried to make for the forest once again.

"Wait, no! Why do you keep running toward the forest like a scared little rabbit? You saved my life. You must be honored in the ceremony.

_You knew this would happen! You KNEW it!_

That was her conscience, or at least, she liked to think of it as her conscience. It always told her like it was.

She rolled her eyes behind the helmet but followed him anyway. She figured that she could quickly receive her honors without revealing her identity and then hide out in the forest.

With the help of Peter, she stumbled toward the tents just above the valley that were surprisingly untouched by the war.

"I'm back!" Yelled Peter as they came closer.

"Peter!"

"Peter!"

Trilled his sisters excitedly as they came running out of the tents in a flurry followed by his brother, Edmund who stayed a little bit behind, still on the lookout for any trouble.

"Who's this?" Asked Susan as they came closer, obviously weary of the stranger.

"I don't know, but they saved my life." Replied Peter; still curious about the identity of this strange hero.

"Well come along then, inside!" Yelled Lucy, taking Peter and Adele by the hand and leading them into the tent.

A few medics gave Peter a once over, but it became apparent that he was virtually unscathed, save for a few bruises. Once it was Adele's turn though, she tried as hard as she possibly could to get away.

"Will you stop squirming? Peter said that you took quite a few blows out there." Said Susan, trying to wrestle the outer armor off of her. But Adele continued to resist, she wouldn't be the first one to give up. After living in the forests for half of her life, she knew that that was the first rule of survival. Never give up first.

"Look, we can't heal you if you don't let us see!" Cried Lucy, getting desperate with the worry that this stranger was hurt. "Please, just let us at least heal your ankle, you won't be able to get very far if it _is_ badly sprained." Well, she did have logic there.

_Great, now you're listening to ten year old logic? What happened to being a survivor!_

Adele simply ignored that voice in her head and she continued to resist until finally she felt firm hands push her down. She was very tired, and no matter how hard she tried to wriggle out from underneath them, she found that she just couldn't.

"Ok, take the leg piece off." That was Peter, so he must have been the one holding her down.

_Let the wrath fall upon me._ She thought sulkily as they pulled off her armor. They would know. They would know everything; she would even be forced to tell them about how she defied a rulers wishes.

Slowly she felt that final piece of armor come off and she knew exactly what they would be seeing.

What they saw was a long, pale, slender but scarred leg… one that clearly didn't belong to a man. She heard their gasps and then a sudden tugging on her helmet.

She closed her eyes; not wanting to meet their own which she knew would be full of disappointment. Anyone who rebels against authority doesn't deserve compassion.

There were more gasps and a couple of low whistles. She knew what they were seeing; they were seeing her pale face and sharp features, her long dark red curly hair cascading over her shoulders. Then she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were dark blue and whoever's open mouthed stare she met she saw their eyes widen.

Her cheeks were red, she knew that much, she was blushing like crazy.

"Malady…" Began Peter, addressing her as a woman. His face still showed signs of shock but he was clearly trying to re align his features into a calmer pose. Yes, it was obviously a bit surprising to realize that he had been saved by a woman.

"Yes?" Asked Adele. She hated hearing her voice, it was far too high pitched and girly; but for a single instant, she was glad that she hadn't replied to him back there on the battlefield. He would have known as soon as he heard her voice that she was a woman.

"We...Ah…the men…will be leaving you to get checked up…and…yeah…so…" He then nodded toward her and left the tent, followed by Edmund and a couple of other males leaving just her, Susan and Lucy.

The men she knew would be going to survey the damage that had taken place during the battles. They would also be beginning the cleanup, a long, mournful process.

"So, a woman, hey?" Asked Susan while she began taking the rest of the armor off.

"Yeah." Replied Adele, uncomfortable.

"You know, Aslan didn't want any women to fight." Said Susan again.

"I know but-"

"But it _was_ brave and you _did_ save a Kings life. I'm sure that you will be forgiven." She said with a smile.

For a wild second, Adele wondered whether or not her hearing had been damaged during the battle. Surely, _surely_ she would not be forgiven so easily.

"So you saved Peter, huh?" Said Susan, phrasing it so that it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Said Adele, suddenly realizing that she had only said a couple of words since she had entered the tent and felt like a complete and utter fool. Surely they must believe her to be incompetent or even below their level of IQ.

"You're brave. Braver than most out there. From what we saw-Yeah, we saw-, "Said Susan, seeing Adele's expression of shock at hearing that they had seen everything. "You actually _jumped_ in front of the attacker… you could have gotten yourself killed!" Susan sounded impressed and by the sight of Lucy standing besides her nodding, she obviously thought so too.

"But I don't feel like a hero." Amended Adele, embarrassed by the attention. "I mean, I was really only doing my duty. To Narnia."

"Yeah, but you saved our brother." Stated Lucy, and before Adele could move away, Lucy hugged her. "Thank you." She whispered in her ear.

This hug was followed by a hug from Susan, leaving Adele more than a little shocked. Really, she _had_ only being doing her duty to Narnia.

_And paying off a debt, and now that it's payed; you no longer have to sleep in fear…_

There was that little voice again, but for once it was saying something worth listening to. Yes, that debt was payed and she could now live with herself.

After a while, all of her injuries were treated; all twenty of them. The girls agreed not to tell Peter about her injuries, after all, being the gentleman that he is he would be frantic about having allowed her to take many blows meant for him.

The worst injury she had was a few broken ribs, but that was about it. At least she could still walk on her ankle. She personally thought that she was lucky to escape with her life.

A few hours had passed and she had been taken to another tent, the one she knew she would be sleeping in for the remainder of however long she decided to stay. The tent itself was magnificent. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't squishy either and she reveled in how rich the whole set up was. In the center, positioned up against the 'wall' was a large dark oak four poster bed with many purple blankets and pillows of silver and gold. Toward the other side was a small trunk that held extra pillows and blankets, although Adele knew almost immediately that she wouldn't need them. Then to the side opposite the entrance, there was a full length mirror, one encrusted with jewels. She had lived in tents for basically her whole life, but this was by far, the most ridiculous tent she had ever been in.

It was almost night time and she was sitting up in the bed, being mindful of her broken bones, chatting to Susan, learning more about each other. Susan seemed initially to be a bit of a bore, but Adele learned to look past that listen instead to the passion in her voice when she spoke of an interest close to her heart. She spoke about a lot of things like they were important to her.

Adele listened intently. She loved learning new information.

After a short while, Susan left to get ready for the Ceremony, leaving Adele to get changed and also leaving her to think properly for the first time since that morning just before the battle.

She was now changed into something more comfortable…something that she disliked but came to the conclusion that it would just be easier to wear it and not have everyone make a fuss. It was a beautiful (Even Adele 'Queen of the Pants' had to admit it) white summer dress that reached the floor. The outside was made of delicate white lace whereas on the inside there was another layer that was just a sheet of white fitted material. The dress pulled in at her small waist and then hung in loose ripples starting from her hips. It was strapless… something that Adele disliked very much. She absolutely _hated_ things that could slip down. Why they didn't allow her to pull on her hunting gear back on, she had absolutely no idea. Well, she did have a small idea, and something told her that it had something to do with saving Peter.

After all, she was now a hero. If she was a hero, she would probably be guest of honor at that nights feast standing beside the highnesses in all their glory. Heck, she was probably going to be considered royalty for the rest of her life. After all, when someone was amended to be a hero in Narnia, they were _always_ treated with respect and dignity. A lot like the royals. The idea made her stomach turn.

She never wanted to be a hero, really. Well, when she was younger she wanted to be one but hey, didn't every child make that wish at one stage?

No, as she grew up, she realized something very important. She realized that you could only do something heroic once, and then for the rest of your life you get strange people trying to be your friend in the hope that they would get a little bit of the fame as well. Then you loaf around in money for many years, make a few desperate attempts at more fame by releasing an autobiography or something similar of the sort and then you die. You always die when you're a hero whether it be because you were assassinated whist sipping hot chocolate from a china mug or even just because you smoked too many cigars and got lung cancer. But regardless of the cause, you die. Then you're suddenly remembered for a few months, and then abruptly forgotten until the anniversary of your death. A few people try and make some sob story about how you changed their life when in truth, you only told them that their dress looked nice, or that their sword was sharp. When you are a hero, it's very easy to lose yourself to the ego that comes with instant fame. Nah, Adele didn't want to be famous and therefore she didn't want to be a hero.

_But you are a hero now! _

She ignored that voice. She didn't even really want to think about what she had done by repeatedly saving the kings life during that battle.

Adele checked her reflection once again. She hadn't been this prissy in such a long time, ever since she had run away from the castle and in a way, it scared her. She felt that she was turning into a hero, and she so didn't want to get all soft. Or be assassinated over hot chocolate. No, she decided that she would leave well before anyone had time to record her deeds in a big history book.

But looking the mirror again, she felt a small flutter of her heart. She did look quite pretty. Sweet and pretty like a princess, not a war hero.

Her skin was pale against the dress but it contrasted magnificently against her dark red hair which tumbled in soft waves and curls toward her hips. Bruises and scratches covered her arms, but she wasn't scared of them. She happened to like them in a weird way; it was proof that made people believe that she did actually save the king, that she _was_ in fact a war hero and not some prissy little poser.

Around her head rested a white wreath with golden leaves and keeping to the white/gold scheme, a thin gold belt hung loose around her hips. She actually looked like a goddess in her attire.

She could have quite easily gotten used to wearing clothes like that every day; and that in itself was enough to worry her.

Furrowing her brow and turning away from the mirror, she sat down on the bed and made plans to quickly accept the honor and then get the heck out of there and back to the woods. She quite missed the woods; it was where she had basically raised herself. She never strayed too long in the same place and moved came at least once a month. Her whole camp which was currently at the edge of a stream, consisted of a sheet, a couple of sticks, a few bricks and a woven basket filled with a few items of clothes.

Suddenly she yearned to feel the familiar fabrics of her loose pants and shirt; she even missed her boots, which were so ugly and unbelievably caked with mud.

There was a voice that said "Knock, Knock!"

It wasn't completely necessary to say "Knock, knock", after all, it was only a tent. But regardless she yelled "Come in!" and became curious as to who it could possibly be.

But of course it was Susan.

"So, are you ready for the feast?" She asked, giving her a once over.

Adele straightened the wreath self consciously, not used to being in such revealing clothing.

"Yes, I am." She said politely, standing up and looking at what Susan was wearing.

Susan was wearing a deep red dress with a square-neck and gold trimmings. The straps were thick and also trimmed with gold. The dress reached her ankles and looked incredibly elegant; perfect for a queen.

"You look wonderful!" Exclaimed Susan after she had seen was Adele was wearing.

"Thank you." Replied Adele; blushing. She had never been complimented on her appearance before. "You look wonderful too, Your Highness." She replied politely.

"I told you before, don't call me by title. Call me by name." She said, smiling.

Adele smiled in reply and allowed Susan to lead the way out of the tent and into the open.

In the valley below the hills there was a huge festival going on. A large fire illuminated the place like a miniature sun. There was, of course a small stage. Adele blushed yet again, thinking about standing there in front of so many people.

"We're going to enter the festival together, like a united front. It shows that nothing will stand in our way." Said Susan absent mindedly, scanning the surrounding tents looking for her siblings.

"So we're ready then?" Came a deep voice from behind them. They both jumped in reply and Susan even yelped the tiniest bit. This was awarded by a chuckle and when they whirled around, they saw that it was only Peter with Edmund and Lucy in tow.

"Don't do that again!" Giggled Susan; hitting him lightly but repeatedly on the arm. This received even more giggles from the siblings.

"Ok, ok!" Surrendered Peter, hitting away her arm lightly.

His eyes then met Adele's, who was standing a little way away from the party.

"Hey, you look uh…"

"Great!" Inserted Lucy, giggling.

"Yeah." Finished Peter, looking down at his feet. "I also wanted to say thank you, for saving my life. If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all… just let me know. I am in your debt."

It was strange, that swirl of emotions that bubbled up in Adele's stomach just then with those words. A king in her debt. Wow! She do so many things, she could ask for money, she could ask for shelter, she could ask for weapons, she could even ask for food! But she shut that excited part of her down, she didn't want to think about how much she could receive, just because she saved his life. She didn't feel as if she should be rewarded for something so simple, something that was just in her nature. All she did was protect him, and suddenly she could have anything within the world that she desired! Instead, she listened to that worried part of her, the part of her that warned her about how much of a big deal this actually was. She wouldn't be able to simply go undercover again. She would always be in the spot light if she didn't get away soon.

"It's ok." She said quickly, realizing that she had just stood there for a few long seconds, mulling that thought over. Gods she must have seemed so stupid! "I mean, I only did what is to be expected. If I didn't save your life, who would have?"

This was awarded by a couple of shifty glances and she realized that they could have taken it the wrong way. It must have sounded as if she didn't actually want to save the King.

"I mean, of course I wanted to save you! But if I didn't save you then no one would have, right?" She amended. She received a few nods at her words and then Peter spoke.

"I appreciate your courage and bravery, thank you again." He said. "Ok, so are we all ready or what? After the ceremony we'll just hang out for a while."

His words brought something to the forefront of her mind. Why would they just 'hang out'? There had been a battle less than eight hours ago! Wouldn't they have to do some royal thing and mourn over the losses that had been obtained during the war? Adele felt a small prickle of anger. How dare they simply 'hang out' after a war! How dare they make the battles seem like nothing! How _dare_ they even _think_ of moving on after such a short time!

Her face must have given away her sudden anger and the four turned to look at her, Edmund speaking first.

"Honestly what's wrong? You look as if you've got a stick up your-"

"EDMUND!" Growled Susan, shocked by his lack of manners. She took to hitting him across the head, a lot sharper than what she had given Peter moment before.

"Only saying it like it is."

"No you're not! You're being rude! Say sorry!" Susan chastised, hands on her hips. She really did look like an angry mother.

"Oh don't bother." Said Peter, "It's Edmund, he's going to do it no matter what we say." Then he caught himself and addressed Adele, "Not that you deserve that sort of treatment, malady, but it _is_ Edmund. Give it a few weeks, you'll understand." He pushed a hand through his hair and looked around meekly, as if he had been caught doing something bad.

"No bother," Began Adele, "However I _am_ bothered by your lack of sympathy over this ordeal. There was a battle not even eight hours ago and yet you're not even shedding a tear? Many died, you know."

The four looked at her shocked, emotions playing over their faces.

_Couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you? They're ROYALTY! Does that really need to be spelled out for you? GOSH!_

"Look, I-"Started Adele, ready to apologize, but Peter cut her off.

"No. You have no right to say such a thing, no matter how heroic you are. You barely even know us so what gives you the right to dictate how were supposed to deal with our mourning?"

"I-"

"No, don't try to cut me off. In the few weeks that my family and myself have been here, we have done more for this place than you have in your whole life and you're only a local-"

"Don't." Said Adele, getting angrier by the second, "Don't you DARE tell me what I have and have not done! YOU barely know ME! Do you even see what I have sacrificed? No you don't see, because I have nothing left, I have sacrificed everything and I very nearly sacrificed my life out there today for you!"

With that she huffed off, forgetting why she was supposed to apologize.

She stormed down into the festival on her own, barely aware that she was stepping into the area where the battle had been only hours before.

The whole area was crowded, filled with creatures of all sorts. It was strange, the fact the royals mingled with the crowds as if they were all on the same level. In a way, they _were_ all the same. They had fought the same battle, lost the same number of friends. They actually _were_ the same.

She stood next to the fires, trying to keep warm. Music played and dinner was served. It was mostly just herbs and some dough, but she didn't blame them for serving something so mundane. It wasn't as if they had a whole kitchen to work with.

She was starting to feel bad about the way she had spoken to the Pevensie's up on the hill. She could see that she had made a huge mistake by basically saying that they had no feelings. She knew that it wasn't true, they _did_ have feelings, they were just in shock and besides, how did she know that they hadn't shed a tear while they were all alone? She had just made up her mind to find them and apologize when Edmund walked over to her.

She looked into his eyes and was about to apologize when he said, "I'm sorry about what I said before, about you having a stick up your-"

"No, no! It's perfectly fine, you were right I-"

"Had a stick up your…?"

"No! Honestly Edmund, I'm a lady!"

"Sorry, sometimes it's hard to remember."

"Why you!" She launched herself at him and started to tickle him, making sure that they didn't fall into the fire. He giggled breathlessly and she couldn't keep the bout of laughter that bubbled up from deep inside her. Very soon they had gathered a small crowd, which didn't fail to catch the attention of the other three siblings. Lucy could be heard giggling from close by and it was then that Adele decided to stop torturing the poor boy.

"ok, ok! You win, you're a Lady!" Said Edmund, trying to catch his breath.

"There you have it." She said mock-haughtily, standing up and offering him a hand. She then heard a gasp from nearby and met the eyes of Susan who was staring in utter horror at her dress.

_Uh oh…_

Adele looked down at her once beautiful dress and almost died of shame. The once beautiful pure white fabric was a sooty mess and her hair- she patted her head- was _everywhere_!

The ceremony hadn't even begun yet!

Once Edmund was standing he snickered at the sight of her. Adele hit him lightly on the arm, smiling.

She then looked at Susan apologetically.

Susan didn't seem to be in a very good mood anymore.

"Just look at you!" Said Lucy giggling. She obviously thought that it was all quite funny.

"I know, I'm sorry, Susan." Said Adele, stepping toward her. Susan's eyes looked at the dress once again but then settled on her face and a massive grin shifted her features from shocked and angry to happy and knowing.

"It's ok; it's not me who has to wear it." She said with a sly smile.

Adele smiled in return and looked at Peter.

"About before, I-"She started but he cut her off _yet again_. It was getting quite annoying.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have said what I did, after all, I don't even know you properly, let alone your name and you _did_ save my life."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have said anything either. I'm sorry." She amended. He stepped forward then and looked down at her slightly, smiling a giddy smile.

"So I guess we should start over then." Before she could say anything he simply brought her hand to his lips and said, "It is an honor to meet you Lady…?" He offered, questioning her name.

"Adele." She said, mesmerized by his shining blue eyes.

"Adele." He said, and then kissed her hand. Adele, not forgetting her manners pulled her hand away slightly and curtseyed, the best she possibly could in a sooty dress.

"And I am ever so pleased to make your acquaintance, your Highness."

After that, all was well for the rest of the ceremony.

The ceremony took such a short time, Adele was quite surprised.

She received a new sword, a gold one encrusted with Diamonds with her name engraved upon the blade along with the words: 'Fortis Unus'. It meant 'Brave One', in Latin.

After the ceremony there was lots of dancing and although Adele loved to dance, she left and decided to head back up to the tents instead.

From behind, the tents were illuminated by a massive full moon, as white and glowing as a separate sun. She sat on the edge of the hill, a few meters from the back of the tents and just watched the moon for a while, mulling things over in her mind while she was free to do so.

She couldn't believe it. When she elected herself to protect the King, she never imaged that something like this would or could actually happen. She was going to be a hero, whether she liked it or not and the prospect scared her more than anything. She decided then and there that no matter what, she would never, ever, EVER, become an old mole who was just out for themselves. No, she was going to be just her, just Adele.

And boy was she going to fight for it.

Her reverie was broken suddenly by the sound of footsteps. She whirled around suddenly, brandishing her sword, expecting attack. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of a very surprised Peter holding his hands high above his head.

"Easy there!" He said, lowering his hands as she lowered her sword and stepped toward her. He sat down beside her, and all was quiet for a few moments. It wasn't even awkward; it was just a nice silence. It was a comfortable silence, something that Adele had never experienced.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said Peter suddenly, still staring at the moon. He was leaning back on his hands, legs crossed. The light from the moon illuminated his golden hair, making it seem more silver. It was an effect that made Adele think for a second that he was actually _desirable_.

_Ok, rule number one! NEVER EVER start thinking that a King is desirable! You never want to seem like another stupid adolescent girl_, _it makes you seem needy and weak, which is something you're not!_

There was that voice again. Adele mentally sighed, although she did agree with the voice. She didn't need to seem needy and weak, this dress that she was in already made her seem like she was in need of protecting. Or at least in need of a bath.

"It is." She said, mentally drawing faces on the moon's surface.

It was silent for a few minutes before peter spoke again.

"You're quite beautiful too, you know." He said.

That brought her up short. Well, it really was only a compliment, although she couldn't imagine why he would say such a thing. She looked as if she was supposed to be on the set of a horror movie.

But despite herself she simply said, "Thank you. You're not half bad yourself." She even _smiled_ at him!

Ok now things were going too far. She was flirting with the king, that wasn't something that needed to happen. Once she got attached, she knew that she would never want to leave.

"How can I thank you for saving my life?" Asked Peter, turning to face her.

"You don't need to thank me; it was something that everyone has the capacity to do. I am no different to any other." She replied, looking him straight in the eyes, trying to get her point across. She didn't need any charity.

"But not everyone has such bravery. You jumped in front of the sword for me; it would have been you who died. All for the sake of my life." He sighed at this and pulled away from her stare.

Such a strange man, to say that final part of his sentence like he somehow thought his life not worthy of saving.

"It was worth it." She whispered, mostly to herself. She didn't know what made her say it. All she knew was that suddenly his hand was a warm place next to her own and her heart was a beating drum.

He turned to look at her closely, his lips slightly parted. He was leaning in closer. Before she even knew what she was doing, she had stood up and made some silly mumbled excuse about needing sleep.

_We don't even know each other!_

_You don't know him!_

_He doesn't know you! _

_Ugh!_

Yes, she sometimes thought that she was crazy as well, having conversations with herself. She stormed into her tent and fell down onto the bed, relishing in the softness of the mattress.

This isn't right, the king shouldn't be flirting with her and she sure as heck shouldn't have been flirting back. She sighed one last time before she closed her eyes, not so eager for the day ahead. The day full of travel.

She hated travelling.

**So what did you think! **

**Tell me what you liked, what you disliked… are there any changes that you would have made? Please make a quick review and remember that I accept anonymous reviews as well so any input is welcome! **

**Just a quick note about chapters…**

**I'm going to try and upload as much as possible but with my busy lifestyle and each chapter taking a good few hours to write, it's going to be quite hard finding the time to get these all in, so please don't hate me if I don't upload a new one in ages! **


End file.
